Video Games
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Los primeros dos años eras demasiado bueno conmigo, pero de la misma manera eras estricto, hacías que llevara mis cuadernos para revisarlos, siempre, siempre intentando que yo mejorara en todo lo que pudiera; no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello, he mejorado como persona y como amigo, al final me mostraste que la lealtad es buena para la vida. SinAli


**Video Games**

**.**

Llega nuevamente el verano y nuevamente yo regreso a tus garras. Mis padres se van anualmente a un viaje de negocios en Arabia y yo me quedo aquí en Japón sin nada que hacer, un adolescente de dieciocho años se encuentra con una mansión a su antojo y no sabe que destruir de ella o que vender para poder emborracharse con sus amigos, cada uno de ellos se va con sus respectivas familias y yo quedo sumido en una especie de tristeza de verano, ¿soy patético verdad?, quizá esa es la razón por la que mi madre habló contigo y desde hace tres años me voy a tu departamento a pasar las vacaciones.

Los primeros dos años eras demasiado bueno conmigo, pero de la misma manera eras estricto, hacías que llevara mis cuadernos para revisarlos, siempre, siempre intentando que yo mejorara en todo lo que pudiera; no sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello, he mejorado como persona y como amigo, al final me mostraste que la lealtad es buena para la vida; ¿pero que hago si me he enamorado de ti?, tu suave sonrisa, tus palabras de aliento y las noches jugando videojuegos.

Abro la puerta del lugar y te encuentras tendido en el suelo con una lata de cerveza, me miras, sonríes y me pides que me siente contigo a beber y a pasar de nivel, _porque está muy complicado en nivel legendario._

Te sonrío y tomo el segundo control, ya llevo una semana viviendo a tu lado, aguantando nuevamente la divertida monotonía que hemos venido creando, el único problema es que te he dicho cuanto me gustas y tú tan solo respondiste que era tu sobrinito y que no podías verme de esa manera.

– Eres el mejor de los mejores –Murmuro inclinado enfrente de ti, no espero nada más, acerco mis labios a los tuyos y los junto en un roce que no dura mucho. Sonrío, al menos me permites hacer esto cada vez que quiero y cada vez termino siendo absorbido por tu perfume favorito.

– Ven a jugar el Videojuego –Sentencias y yo aprieto varios botones con fastidio.

.

.

Arreglo el lugar, preparo a diario platillos que sé que te gustarán, he comenzado a ver las series que te gustan, también me he puesto a leer aquellas sagas que dices que son tus favoritas.

Es por ti, es por ti, todo es por ti, cada cosa que haga.

Te lo dije una noche entre lágrimas, _el cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo_, disfruto el amanecer y saber que veré tu sonrisa, anhelo poder pasar así todos los días de mi vida; pero en mi interior se por completo que solo son los pocos días de verano.

Me gustaría que me dijeras todas las cosas que quieres hacer, así quizá podríamos llevarnos mejor y yo te demostraría que mis sentimientos no son pasajeros.

Un día escuché tu conversación con Masrur, no era mi intención, sencillamente tomé el teléfono que estaba en mi habitación para llamar a Aladdín y escuché decirle a tu amigo que adorabas lo rebelde de Ja'far.

Cariño, ¿eso es cierto?

Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos y que solo vale la pena vivir si alguien te ama, si es así, ¿qué será de mí?, tu no lo haces, yo lo sé, así me duela aceptarlo.

.

.

Salimos con tus amigos un viernes bastante caluroso, ellos ya me conocen y me tratan como uno más de su grupo, por el camino, veo las estrellas preguntándome que tan viejas son estas, probablemente muchas de estas ya estén muertas y aun así nos iluminan la noche.

Entramos al bar rápidamente, pidiendo ronda tras ronda, sirviendo diferentes tipos de licores, primero jugando billar, luego lanzando hábilmente los dardos, todo es felicidad hasta que Sharrkan comienza a cantar en el club, el mesero le anima, Yamu le regaña bastante sonrojada, yo me rio de ellos dos, su amor es tan notable que logran sacarme de quicio. Camino hasta el pequeño patio trasero del lugar, necesitaba aire fresco, el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto sobre mi cuerpo y eso es lo que yo menos quería. Me recuesto sobre los viejos azulejos de la pared por varios segundos hasta que decido seguir viendo inútilmente las estrellas, si yo fuera una de ellas ¿sería feliz?

Siento unos grandes brazos abrazándome, estás borracho y comienzas a besarme lentamente el cuello. Lloro y sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez, eso es en lo único que pienso.

Se oyen varios golpes, botellas rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, probablemente todos se encuentren en su peor estado, ¿qué hago aquí?...

A veces el dolor me hace olvidar que estar a tu lado es mi idea de diversión, porque eres tú, Sinbad eres tú, todo lo que hago es por ti.

.

.

Entro al departamento con dificultad, tu lo haces gateando, cuando te veo así me parece patético que me haya enamorado de ello, te ayudo a caminar hasta tu habitación, me agradeces, tomas delicadamente mis mejillas y me besas, con lentitud, sin prisa alguna, pero con pasión y placer, devorando no solo mi corazón, sino todo mi ser, me arrinconas en la pared que se encuentra más cerca, comienzas a meter tus manos dentro de mi camisa y pantalón, yo soy feliz, anhelaba desde hace años estar así contigo, mis sensaciones comienzan a llevarme, me siento mecido por el mar, todo es tan feliz... Cuando por fin abro mis ojos no se en que terminó todo, tu brazo sobre mi cadera me da una idea de ello.

Me siento en la cama y siento un dolor en mi parte baja, alzo levemente la sábana, joder… me diste tan duro que sangré.

Intento aferrarme a mi idea, _es incluso mejor de lo que pensaba. _Eso es lo que quiero ver, dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos, eso ya lo sé, eso me repito a diario, especialmente cuando se que esto es unilateral.

Toco delicadamente tu mejilla y comienzo a llorar, esto no es lo que quería, yo solo deseaba ser amado de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago, siempre me consuelas con palabras tontas y actos que solo dos amantes desean hacer, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso no somos familia?, me das alas y luego me encierras, eres malvado Sinbad, quizá es por eso que te amo.

Te amo, te amo con todo mí ser, mientras tú amas a alguien más… amas a alguien que no soy yo. 


End file.
